Time-lapse photographing, also known as time-lapse shooting, timed photography, or time-lapse photography, is a method for capturing images or video at a low frame rate and displaying the captured images at a normal or increased speed. Utilizing an intervalometer, a shutter can be actuated to shoot a photograph at every interval of time, and a number of photographs can be obtained and displayed continuously after a passage of a length of time. Time-lapse photographing may be used, for example, to capture the blooming of a flower, the dawning of a day, clouds being blown by the wind, etc. A process of time-lapse photographing can require a long period of shooting. Because the process is of a long duration, power consumption needs to be reduced in order to extend the time to support photographing.
A conventional solution place a camera to a sleep mode during the intervals between photographing events to reduce power consumption.
However, when the camera is in the sleep mode, some hardware or software in the camera is still running, resulting in consuming power even in the sleep mode.